User talk:Echomist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eveningshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 21:02, September 10, 2009 hi! Hi, Echomist! Mind to edit your file? [Echomist Hi again! 21:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sorry, that was me. :) [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) HAI Yeah, that's why I signed your list :) Plus I like random cats :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah...side effects Anyway, I'll be there in a sec Gingerspots I've added her :). Is she pregnant or is she just in the nursery, like Daisy? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) XD I guess Tigertail or Redclaw. But if you want to be Redclaw's mate, you'll have to ask Redclaw7. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Your kits will be born on Tuesday. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw Hey, Echo! Um, well, we both have cats named Shadowpaw. I want to make a page that still features my cat's name without giving anything away, but... well... yeah. Could you fix your title or something, like, put the story name he's in or something? That's what I'm doing, and it would be cool if you could do that, too! I don't want to nag, but if readers find our pages then it might get confusing for them. Anyway, thanks! (I honestly don't want to sound rude, overprotective, or anything else that's bad) Forests are life 22:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fawnpaw! I made a Fawnpaw because I was just plain bored! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hi :3 4 no reason--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 17:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw again Okay, at the top of the page you click "Move". There's a picture of a page with a little green arrow going right. Click on that and you can rename the page. :D Thanks again! Forests are life Mosskit Hi Echo, I made a charart of Mosskit. You can use it if you want... Sparrowsong (talk!) 03:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Stone Sorry I was just adding random pic's SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! --Isy 14:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hi! Hi, Echo! :) Can I do Fawnpaw, Shadowpaw, and Silverpaw pixels? Pleases? I'll understand if you say no. :)[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll do it tomorrow. Mythclan, we're at the lake. :) Wana come? (http://mythclans.piczo.com/thelake?cr=1) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks OK. Bye! ( Are you in a Christian school? )[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :3 hey Echo! going on Mythclans.piczo.com right now? 23:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bracken- Hey whats happening? -[[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That's Awesome!!! Cool! But what's the main difference between Christanity and Jewdism? Man I spelt that wrong, sorry, and I'm a nitwit and these things. I just did an essay on the religion, and I already forgot... I'm nonreligious, but the rest of my family, are, you know, God believers... Except me. I'm horrible... Just can't make up it mind about truth... Do you like my new siggy?--[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 00:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, sorry about that, I'm just so busy with school! I'll do that right now since I have a bit of time! :) Hope you can forgive me! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here you go! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Glad you like her! --PandasongPanda-Love 16:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC)